User blog:Leenakeenev/List of Skills and Spheres which Increase All-Elemental Damage
=Add All Elements to Attack= Skills Super Brave Bursts #7* Light] Loremaster Allanon (15 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk + 75% Elemental damage for 3 turns, 8% OD fill, restore (2580~2880 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP) #8* Earth] Infinity Starsage Zeruiah (45 Water + Earth Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk + 50% Elemental damage + 40% BC drop rate + 40% HC drop rate + 5% Item drop rate for 3 turns, 10% Fire + Water + Earth + Thunder mitigation for 1 turn, fills own BB gauge to max) #6* Light] Chronicler Allanon (13 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk + 50% Elemental damage for 3 turns, restore (2500~2800 + 32.4% of healer's Rec) HP) #7* Dark] Omega Demise Shida (25 Dark Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 50% Elemental damage for 3 turns) #7* Earth] Eternal Guardian Zeruiah (40 Water + Earth Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk for 2 turns, 35% BC drop rate + 35% HC drop rate + 5% Item drop rate for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max) #6* Dark] Death God Shida (Add all elements to Atk for 3 turns, 10% BC fill) Ultimate Brave Bursts #8* Light] Lux Halcyon Atro (24 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 300% Elemental damage, 300% Atk, 300% Def, 300% Rec for 3 turns) #8* Light] Athena Asamiya (Omni) (5 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, restore (100% damage) HP when attacked, negates Atk + Def + Rec reduction for 3 turns) #7* Light] Athena Asamiya (7★) (3 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, restore (75% damage) HP when attacked, negates Atk + Def + Rec reduction for 3 turns) #8* Light] Knight of Holy Light Ark (30 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 75% mitigation, 600% BB Atk, 250% Spark damage for 3 turns) #7* Light] Oracle Knight Ark (26 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 500% BB Atk for 3 turns) #8* Light] Glorious Hero Krantz (23 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 75% mitigation, 150% Def to Atk for 3 turns) #8* Earth] Heroic Leader Quaid (23 Earth Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 300% Atk, 300% Def, 600% BB Atk, 50 BC fill when attacked for 3 turns) #7* Earth] Sylvan Excalibur Quaid (20 Earth Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk for 3 turns, +2 hit count with 10% damage extra for 2 turns) #8* Thunder] Lid (Omni) (32 Thunder Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk + 600% BB Atk + 300% Critical damage for 3 turns, 300% OD efficacy for 5 turns) #7* Light] Lunar Blade Rouche (1 Light Atk on all foes, add all elements to Atk, 130% Spark damage, 300% Critical damage for 3 turns) Elgifs #7* Light] Imbued Tablet Elgif (Heroic Bonds : Add all elements to Atk; +2 hit count, 150% BB Atk, +40% OD efficacy) =Spheres= Status Boost Spheres #7* Stat] Heaven's Edge (Add all elements to Atk, 100% Elemental damage; +1 hit count with 50% damage penalty; 150% Atk, 150% Def, 150% Rec, 150% HP, 150% Spark damage, 25% Critical rate, 100% Critical damage, 200% BB Atk, 300% SBB Atk, 500% UBB Atk, 100% Atk against status afflicted foes, 50% chance for Def ignore, 50% OD efficacy) Other Spheres #6* Atk] Ka-rzn's Excruciation (Add all elements to Atk, 250% Elemental damage; 75% chance for normal Atk to hit all foes. Guild Raid: 25% Atk, 25% Def, 25% Rec, Def ignore) #7* Atk] Sacred Rod (Add all elements to Atk, 200% Elemental damage; 150% BB Atk after dealing >10,000 damage) #5* Atk] Ka-rzn's Coilwhip (Add all elements to Atk, 150% Elemental damage; 50% chance for normal Atk to hit all foes. Guild Raid: 20% Atk, 20% Def, 20% Rec) #4* Atk] Ka-rzn's Coils (Add all elements to Atk; 25% chance for normal Atk to hit all foes. Guild Raid: 15% Atk, 15% Def, 15% Rec) #6* Critical] Orochi's Crest (Add all elements to Atk when Critical for 3 turns; 200% Atk for first 2 turns, 30% Critical rate, 100% Critical damage) =Boosts All-Elemental Damage= =Skills= Leader Skills Dark Allure Azami Abyssal Witch Ciara Wicked Sorcerer Gregor Demonic Witch Xie'Jing Extra Skills Icicle Mirror Lune Angelic Champion Nadore Ignis Halcyon Vargas Vexing Monarch Kira Wicked Sorcerer Gregor Victorious General Gyras Brave Bursts Torturous Grief Zellha Abyssal Witch Ciara Demonic Witch Xie'Jing Super Brave Bursts Allanon Shida Zeruiah Dark Allure Azami Torturous Grief Zellha Wicked Sorcerer Gregor Dark Destruction Kalon Ultimate Brave Bursts Athena Asamiya (Omni) Oracle Knight Ark Knight of Holy Light Ark Glorious Hero Krantz Heroic Leader Quaid Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Lid (Omni) Lunar Blade Rouche Lux Halcyon Atro Dark Allure Azami Halting Victory Zekuu Torturous Grief Zellha Abyssal Witch Ciara Wicked Sorcerer Gregor Demonic Witch Xie'Jing Midnight Allure Lunaris Perdition Goddess Lucia Bestalg Enhancements Viper Blitzkrieg Durumn Halting Victory Zekuu Starpyre Lancer Zeis Torturous Grief Zellha Titanbane Primus Keres Vexing Monarch Kira Graceful Princess Elza Demonic Witch Xie'Jing Ignis Vestae Lava Blightblade Wannahon Third Eye Diastima Dark Destruction Kalon Elgifs 5* Legendary Calamity Lv. 3 =Spheres= Status Boost Spheres #7* Stat] Heaven's Edge (+1 hit count with 50% damage penalty; 150% Atk, 150% Def, 150% Rec, 150% HP, 150% Spark damage, 25% Critical rate, 100% Critical damage, 100% Elemental damage, 200% BB Atk, 300% SBB Atk, 500% UBB Atk, 100% Atk against status afflicted foes, add all elements to Atk, 50% chance for Def ignore, 50% OD efficacy) Scarlet Pin Axe of Hadaron Other Spheres Sacred Rod Ka-rzn's Coilwhip Orochi's Crest Mournful Pike Lop Blessing Demolishing Plate Blight Arisen Strategy Manual War Demon's Blade Origin Slate Revelation Book Penta-Locus Dark Axe Weapons Yearning Scythe Mournful Pike Category:Blog posts